


Opening Up

by sayanoraSanity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayanoraSanity/pseuds/sayanoraSanity
Summary: In which Tsukishima isn't good at dealing with his emotions and Akiteru is a good brother.





	Opening Up

  When he met Yamaguchi he thought him annoying, but after a few months of getting to know him he realized he did value some aspects of Yamaguchi. His patience with Tsukishima’s condescending nature was something other people didn't usually put up with. Yamaguchi was a good friend when the lie came from Kei's brother, that his hero was a fraud. Tsukishima was scared of being hurt like that again. He wasn't very emotional in the first place, but he shut down. Yamaguchi encouraged him to keep playing volleyball, never parting despite Tsukishima’s bad attitude. After a few months of playing for Karasuno, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had a brief falling out. He realized after they made up how invaluable Yamaguchi was to him. Tsukishima, who struggled with his emotions was having a serious crisis. It wasn't a sudden thing, it wasn't a slap in the face. It was a feeling that had been building for years, it was simply a fact buried deep inside him.

  Tsukishima, a genius, a blocker for a powerhouse school, was gay. He didn’t really think it was bad, it made sense as to why he never liked any girls growing up. He noticed that as he paid more attention to his peers he certainly was more attracted to men. Tsukishima was simply shell-shocked when he realized who he was quite attracted to. Yamaguchi. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed how much attention he was paying to his crush. Especially after being on Karasuno’s team for a year.

 

  “Are you feeling alright?” Nishinoya approached him out of the blue one day during practice. He had been sluggish and distracted, Tsukishima shot him a look and shrugged. Noya raised his eyebrows at him and crossed his arms.

  “Don’t get sick, we’ve got the practice match with Nekoma next week!” Noya chided. Tsukishima  _ knew _ about the fucking match.

  “I know about the Nekoma match!” He snapped at Noya, who didn’t seem offended. “Dude chill out!” Noya didn’t lose his nerve. Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi who was watching him, and obviously about to approach. He quickly got back to practicing with Kageyama, desperate to avoid a conversation. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up for, ignoring and snapping more often at Yamaguchi and his teammates. Tsukishima was desperately trying to avoid Yamaguchi who stayed patient as ever. He really didn’t know how to deal with his feelings, so he took the route of ignoring them. 

 

  Tsukishima was holed up in his room, listening to music. He was trying to think about anything except Yamaguchi. To think his only real friend would be the one he'd get a crush on. The one friendship he valued most could easily be destroyed by his own stupid feelings. The logical side of him said that it was unlikely Yamaguchi liked men, after all he had only dated girls as long as Tsukishima had known him. It made the hopeless feeling in his chest stronger.

He heard his phone ding, and he checked it. Of course it was Yamaguchi. 

 

**‘hey Tsuki, are you feeling ok?’**

 

  Nothing got past Yamaguchi. He noticed something was wrong immediately. He hated the thump of his heart as he responded to his friend.

 

**‘I’m not feeling well.’**

 

**‘that sucks :(‘**

**‘i could come over and keep you company!’**

 

_ God please. _

 

**‘No, if whatever I have is contagious and I can't play I wouldn't want you to also get sick.’**

 

**‘youre right Tsuki,, get better soon though!!!’**

 

**‘Thanks.’**

 

  Tsukishima placed his phone back on his nightstand and rolled over, but when he closed his eyes he could only think about Yamaguchi. He sat up, flustered, and rubbed his eyes. That boy was going to be the end of him.

 

  It must've surprised everyone when he showed up for practice the next day. He wasn't going to be completely immobilized by his own embarrassing feelings. What made it worse was Yamaguchi was hovering around him, chiding in whenever he could. It's not that he didn't like being doted on, it was just getting harder to stay focused. After he missed his fourth receive Ennoshita pulled him aside.

  “Tsukishima if you're still not feeling well you should go home. Nobody will get mad at you.” Ennoshita spoked it sincerely but it still irked something in Tsukishima.

  “I'm not going to sit out on this match with Nekoma.” He said coolly despite his inner turmoil. Then Tsukishima realized why Ennoshita wanted to have him get himself together. He was a liability if he didn't get his head in the game. Ennoshita sighed and patted him on the shoulder. 

 

  Tsukishima pulled it together and started focusing, occasionally getting distracted but Yamaguchi was talking to Yachi now so he had a moment to concentrate. He made up for his failed receives, earning a slap on the back from Tanaka. After cleaning up the gym, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked home together. 

  “Are you excited for the match Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima nodded, his throat tightened whenever Yamaguchi called him Tsuki. The match was only two days away. After they parted ways Tsukishima admittedly glanced back more often than usual. He didn't have anyone to talk to about his emotions, so he found himself talking to shampoo bottles in the shower. The next day he got some quality practice time in, and they had a meeting before they broke.

  The nights seemed to be blurred together as all he could think about was a scenario where he confessed to Yamaguchi and got brutally rejected. It was probably 10:54 at night when be called his brother.

 “Hey little bro! Nice of you to call me while I'm studying. What's up?” His brother sounded exhausted but glad to hear from his baby brother.

 “I need some advice.” Tsukishima then, very vaguely described the situation. No names, no pronouns, and kept it hypothetical.

 “Kei… you couldn't have made that more obscure. You could literally be talking about the janitor for all I know.” His brother sighed. Tsukishima groaned.

  “Don't laugh and don't tell mom. Or anyone for that matter.” Tsukishima mentally prepared himself as his brother agreed to his terms.

  “I have a crush on a member of the volleyball team.” He waited with bated breath as there was silence on the other end. It seemed to drone on for hours when it was hardly three seconds.

  “You're gay?” Tsukishima couldn't tell what Akiteru was thinking when he asked. The question was innocent enough but it felt like being shot with an ice cold bullet as he prayed for acceptance.

  “Yeah… I guess.” 

  “Huh. Makes sense, you never really were a ladies man.” Akiteru’s tone was playful, and it made sigh Tsukishima with relief. Akiteru must've heard the sigh though.

  “Kei, did you seriously think I'd care about something like that? You're still my pesky little brother. Now let's talk about this crush of yours.” Akiteru really did know how to make Tsukishima feel better. 

 

  They stood in the gym half past noon, Nekoma would be arriving soon. Tsukishima had a much more level head as Akiteru quelled his irrational fears. He could even talk to Yamaguchi without telling him to shut up immediately. 

  Nekoma arrived and they started the match. The cats vs. the ravens. Both teams surprised each other, with Hinata’s freak quick and Yamaguchi’s float serve. Nekoma had some really good freshmen this year as well. In the end Karasuno won with a four point lead. Tsukishima was glad the day was over, even though he had fun. But now he was left to what his brother said last night. Akiteru had recommended confessing sooner so that rejection wouldn't be as bad as if he was desperately in love. Of course why would Tsukishima listen to good advice? He really was a coward. His brother was right, he should've done it early on. It had been three months since he'd realized his crush. To call it a crush at this point would be stupid. He was hopelessly in love with Yamaguchi. 

  Tsukishima had been concealing his emotions rather well, nobody gave him weird side looks anymore. But internally he was a wreck, he could barely stand how crazy Yamaguchi made him. One night he even teared up a little after imagining a worst-case scenario. He really didn't know how he was going to tell him.

 

_ It’s now or never. _ Tsukishima thought as he walked home with his best friend. 

  “Stop.” He said in a surprisingly soft tone. Yamaguchi halted to look at his friend, confused. 

  “Did I say something wrong?” His beautiful eyes were enough to kill a man.

  “No… I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship but I'm going crazy!” Months of emotions boiled to the top as Tsukishima started talking, no going back now!

  “I just love you so much! It's been killing me for months!” Tsukishima looked down at his friend, he was sure his face was bright red. Yamaguchi looked up at him, an expression of shock on his face as pink blush dusted his cheeks. 

  “Thank GOD!” Yamaguchi laughed, and before Tsukishima could be confused he was pulled into a kiss. He hadn't expected so much force from Yamaguchi but he gladly returned the passion. When they broke contact they both were breathing heavily.

  “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeez it's been a while since I broke out the old fic pens. Well lemme know if you liked it, I'd love to do more haikyuu stuff!! Gimme ideas for what you'd like to see!  
> Honestly I wrote this because there aren't enough fics where we see Tsukki failing to handle his emotions.  
> Also lemme know if there are any mistakes!!!


End file.
